Somebody I Use To Know
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- When Lovino and Feliciano are separated at a young age, they believe they will never see each other again. But fate brings them back together, closer than they were before.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino and Feliciano were all each other had left. When their grandfather died when Italy was six and Lovino was seven, they feared for the worst. They lied to everyone when they went to school by themselves, saying their grandfather was sick and wasn't able to come with them. But people had noticed the boys were becoming skinnier everyday that passed. So the school nurse called a social worker for abused children and when the social worker found that their grandfather was dead, he took them to the adoption center.

They never spent any time with the other children. They prefered to play together and that's exactly what they did. The caretakers always tried to get them to talk and play with other kids, but they refused to do that. When the caretakers separated them, Feliciano would scream and cry and Lovino would do the same and even yell some curses. Nothing anyone could do would separate these two kids or so everyone thought.

About three months of living in the adoption center, a couple came to adopt a kid. This couple came by everyday to observe the kids, mostly watching Feliciano and Lovino. Lovino had noticed this for a while and he knew that soon Feliciano was going to be taken away from him.

One night, while they were laying in bed, Lovino pulled out the necklace that their grandfather used to wear and he broke the pendant in half. He gave the half that was on the chain to Feliciano.

"Fratello... Why did you break it?" Feliciano asked and Lovino sighed sadly.

"You know that man and woman who come in and watch us everyday? They are going to take you away from me," Lovino said. Feliciano's eyes widened in dismay and tears pricked in his eyes.

"No! They can't take me from you!"

"Yes they can unfortunately. Keep that necklace close to you and never lose it. One day, we will find each other, okay?" Lovino said as he pulled Feliciano close. Feliciano began to sob softly as he hugged his brother.

"I don't want to go fratello!"

"I don't want you to go either..."

The next day, the couple signed the papers to adopt Feliciano. One of the caretakers went to get him, but Feliciano refused to go.

"No! I'm not leaving Lovino! Either they adopt him as well or I'm not going!" He screamed as he hid behind Lovino. The caretaker looked at Lovino and Lovino understood what the caretaker wanted him to do. He knew Feliciano would have a better life outside the adoption center. So he stepped away from his brother and the caretaker picked Feliciano up. He screamed and held out his hand to Lovino.

"No! Lovino, help me! Don't let them take me!" Feliciano cried out with tears running down his face. Lovino just stared at him sadly as the caretaker took him away. When Feliciano was no longer in sight, Lovino went to his room and laid on his bed. He cried until he passed out, clutching the broken charm in his fist.

The couple took Feliciano home with them. Feliciano just sat in their car with tears running down his cheeks. They had told him their names, but he didn't care enough to remember at this particular moment. When they got home, they showed Feliciano his room and left him in there to unpack his things. The only thing he did was sit on the floor, which was where he stayed for the rest of the day. When the mother checked on him, she saw he fell asleep on the floor, so she picked him up and laid him on the bed.

This is how these two brothers were separated, but soon fate would bring them back together, closer than they ever were...


	2. Chapter 2

"Feliciano! You better hurry, or we're going to be late!" Feliciano heard his mother's voice downstairs as he was getting dressed. They were going to a family reunion and he wished he didn't have to. He tried to pretend to be sick, but his father had saw right through it and told him to get up. So now, he trudged down the stairs, letting his feet land heavily so his parents would know how much he didn't want to go. He was 17 now, couldn't he decide for himself whether he wanted to go or not?

He walked into the kitchen, and his mother handed him a piece of toast with jelly on it before she rushed out of the kitchen quickly. His father followed her and Feliciano did the same. They got in the car and began the long drive. None of them said a word for a few minutes.

"Feli, please do something about that odd hair that always sticks out," his mother said softly.

"I can't, you know that."

"Don't get that tone with you mother Feliciano," his father said heatedly and Feliciano glared at him.

"What tone? I just spoke normally to her," he growled and his father was about to say something before his wife stopped him.

"Don't start you two! Honestly, why do you guys always fight, especially on the days we have family gatherings and reunions?"

"I don't even know why I have to go! I'm not even family!" Feliciano shouted and the car got quiet. His mother let a long sigh.

"Feli, don't say that. You are family-"

"No I'm not, and they know that! I'm adopted and they don't accept me there! Haven't you noticed?" Feliciano snarled and his father reached back and slapped him. His mother let out a sharp gasp and Feliciano's eyes widened as he put a hand on his cheek.

"I will not accept that kind of talk Feliciano!" his father growled. Feliciano didn't say anything, nor did he look at him. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

When they got to the house the reunion was being held at, they led Feliciano to the kids his age and left him there. The others, kids he was suppose to consider cousins, looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"Why are you here? You're not family!" One said and Feliciano shrugged.

"How should I know... I didn't even want to come here."

"Then why don't you leave?" Another asked and Feliciano thought about it before smiling. He didn't say anything as he made his way out of the house. He sat outside on the porch and stared at the scenery around him.

"I knew I shouldn't have come... I'm not family... I don't belong here," he sighed sadly and rested his head on his knees. He grabbed the broken pendent on his necklace and once again tried to remember who gave it to him.

After the unfortunate accident he had a few years ago, he had lost some of his memories. All he could remember was that he was sent to an adoption center after his grandfather had died, but he knew someone else was with him. He just couldn't remember who and whenever he tried to think about it, his head would begin to hurt.

The wind blew softly and he heard a few footsteps. He looked up and saw a few kids walking down the street. They looked about his age so he got up and walked over to them. They looked at him and the silver-haired one with red eyes smiled at him.

"Hey kid. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"You haven't. My name is Feliciano. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Gilbert, and these are my friends, Francis and Antonio," he said, first pointing at the blond then at the brown-haired male. Feliciano greeted them both before the brown-haired male hugged him.

"My, you are so cute! You look kind of look like Lovino!"

"Oh...? Now that you mention it he does!" Francis said as he smiled. Feliciano looked at them in confusion.

"Lovino?" Feliciano asked and Gilbert nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, do you want to meet him? His house isn't that far from here," he said. Feliciano looked back at the house and thought about it. Deciding that he would, he looked back at them and smiled.

"Sure, I would love too!" He said just as enthusiastically and Antonio smiled.

"Great! Follow us then!" he said as the three continued to walk. Feliciano followed them without looking back at the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally made it to Lovino's house, Antonio knocked on the door and looked at Feliciano. Feliciano looked back at him and tilted his head.

"You know, Lovi is going to be surprised!"

"What's he like?" Feliciano asked. He was getting curious the more they talked about him, but Francis just chuckled.

"You'll see," he said quietly. Soon, a man who looked like Feliciano opened the door, the only difference being was his hair was darker and the odd curl was on the other side of his head. He hadn't noticed Feliciano yet, setting his focuse on the three guys he did know.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked harshly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gilbert quickly pushed Feliciano forward, making him squeak in surprise.

"Look, we found someone who looks like you! His name is Feliciano!"

Lovino gave Feliciano a surprised look, "Feliciano?"

"Ah... Ciao. It's nice to meet you Lovino," Feliciano said happily. The surprised look on Lovino's face changed into one of hurt. He looked at Feliciano's neck and that's when his expression change to disappointment. Feliciano looked at him with a confused expression. Why was he disappointed?

"See? You two are already getting along!" Antonio said happily, not noticing Lovino's quick change of expressions. Lovino let them in and closed the door. Feliciano looked around and noticed the absent of Lovino's parents.

"Hey Lovino, where's your parents?" Feliciano asked as he looked at him. Gilbert and Antonio gave Feliciano wide-eyed stares and Francis shook his head. But Lovino just shrugged.

"I live alone. I have for a year now," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Feliciano said quickly.

"Don't be. It's fine."

They talked for a few hours and Feliciano found that he really enjoyed hanging out with these guys. They were different than everyone he lived around and he really liked that, especially Lovino. He had a quick temper, but there was something Feliciano really liked about him. He just didn't know what it was. But he hadn't been watching the time. He looked at the clock and gasped when he realized how late it was.

"Oh no... I have to go!" he said quickly as he got up. Antonio looked at him and frowned a bit, not wanting him to leave.

"Do you really have to?" he asked and Felciano nodded. "Then, do you have a way we can keep in touch?"

"I don't have my cell phone with me, but you can write your numbers down and I'll add them later," Feliciano said. Lovino got out a pen and some paper and they all wrote their numbers down. Feliciano took the paper and put it in his pocket.

"See you later," he called as he ran out of the house. They all called a swift goodbye after him but he didn't stop. When he finally got back to the house, he was saw his mother and father. They looked very angry and he clutched the pendant that was hidden under his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry! I meet a few guys and they took me to their friends house. I didn't-" he was cut off when his father grabbed his wrist roughly, making him cry out in alarm.

"Do you realize how worried we were! We thought you had gotten kidnapped, but what happened is so much worse! You willingly left with these boys that are strangers! Are you that fucking stupid!" his father screamed. Feliciano's face heated up in embarrassment, especially when he realized everyone else at the house was watching. He tried to push back the tears that welled up, but they spilled over anyway.

"Don't you dare cry! Come on we're leaving," he growled as he dragged Feliciano to the care, his mother following them. When they were all settled in the car, they drove off. They were quiet for a few minutes, until his father broke it.

"You really are stupid Feliciano. Those guys could've killed you," he said and Feliciano growled.

"But they didn't! They were really nice!" he said and his father glared at him.

"They might be acting!"

"How would you know!? You didn't talk to them, you didn't spend hours getting to know them! They really liked me, even more than this family than I'm not even a part of!" Feliciano screamed and his mother snapped.

"Shut up Feliciano! You are a part of this family!" she said angrily and Feliciano just laughed, a cold, bitter one.

"Sure I am! Tell that to them! None of them accept me! I wish you never adopted me! And guess what? If those guys had ended up killing me, it would be better than being stuck with you two and this whole family!" he snarled. They all fell silent then. Angry tears were running down Feliciano's face as he stared out the window. When they got home, his father got out and jerked him out of the car.

"Go to your room and don't come out until you're ready to apologize," he said and Feliciano jerked his arm away.

"Gladly," he said as he walked in the house. He ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door loudly. He walked over to his bed and laid down and sobbed loudly. It took him a few minutes before he remembered the numbers in his pocket. He pulled the paper out and grabbed his phone from the side table. He added the numbers and sent them all a quick text telling them who it was. He put the paper in the drawer of the table and put his phone back on it. He got up and changed into his pajamas before he laid back down. That's when his phone vibrated.

He picked it up, expecting it to be Ludwig or Kiku texting him, but instead it was Lovino. He smiled and clicked the middle button to read it.

_Hey, can I ask why you had to leave so suddenly? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'm just curious._

Feliciano sighed and texted back, _I was at a family reunion and my parents wanted to leave at a certain time, but I wasn't there so they could leave._

He waited a few minutes before his phone vibrated again and he read the text. _Really? That sucks. Did you get in trouble?_

_Yea, but it was worth it. I got to meet you and the other three. So I don't mind that I got in trouble._

They continued to text for a few more minutes until Lovino said that he need to go to bed. Feliciano texted him good night and laid his phone up on the side table and smiled. His put his hand over the pendant on his necklace as he fell asleep.

...

Lovino, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Feliciano. That boy looked just like his little brother, he even had the same name a him. But he had not recognized Lovino, or even acknowledge that he knew him. He also didn't have the pendent. Lovino sighed and sat up. He turned the lamp on and opened the drawer of his table, pulling out his half of the pendant.

"Fratello... Where are you..." he sighed. He hated that he cared this much about his brother. It would be so much easier to give up and forget about him, yet he just couldn't. But maybe Feliciano could make it easier on him? He did act a bit like his little brother, so certainly he could ease it all until he actually found him. He put the pendant up and closed the drawer.

He didn't bother turning the lamp off as he laid back down. He stared at the ceiling, thinking over how the day went. He let a small smile come to his lips.

"This won't be so bad," he said softly as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
